Stupid Girl
by Fat Panda
Summary: Kagome is pregnant, But someone lurking would care not see the baby born. The question is who & more importantly why?
1. Sisters

_**Chapter 1**_

She sits on her bed in the corner of her room rubbing her pregnant stomach. _It was only one time...one time..._she says to herself over and over. She plays her same mistake over and over again in her head. She shuts her eyes. She wants to close out everything and everyone. But she can't.

_Bang Bang_

Someone bangs on her door with such pent-up anger. She lies back on the bed. She knows who's at her door. _The wicked witch of the west..._ The door opens. "Kagome!! Get off your ass, I'm ready to go!!" She yells. She is Kikyo Higurashi; older sister to Kagome.

The two sisters were polar opposites. Always snapping on each other, but Kikyo seemed to be a bit more malicious. Was Kikyo jealous of her little twin sister Kagome?? Perhaps...

It's too early for Kikyo to be yelling and Kagome is in no mood for it. "Whatever Kikyo I'll be right down..."Kagome says getting off her bed and standing. Kikyo rolls her eyes as she slams the door.

"Whore..." she mumbles. Kagome cuts her eyes at the door and turns her attention to her bathroom's trash can. She decided to empty it of the home pregnancy test before Kikyo had the chance to snoop.

Kagome hurried downstairs, grabbed some breakfast, and kissed her beautiful mother and her hyperactive little brother Sota. Kikyo was already gone. After she hurried out of the kitchen her mother stopped her. "Kagome..." he mother says meeting her beautiful daughter at the front door.

"Huh??" Kagome says with a piece of bread hanging out of her mouth. She was in a hurry to tell her sophomore boyfriend he was going to be unexpectant father.

"You feeling okay sweetie??" her mother asks touching her shoulder tenderly. Kagome could tell her mother damn near anything...why should her pregnancy be her secret alone?? Kagome stays silent opening the door slightly. She nods her head. "Oh I'm fine...Just peachy!!"

Her mother gave a warming smile. "I know you all to well...Kagome...Kikyo might have gotten away from me but I won't let you..."she pokes Kagome's stomach slightly sensing how much shame Kagome felt in her current condition.

"I know you're pregnant so there was no point in hiding it, I'm not mad or anything just go let _him_ know about it and we'll talk about the rest when you get home..." she says smiling.

Kagome smiles as well. She knew she had disappointed her mother and she get a long lecture from both her mother and father when he flies back into Japan but she glad her mother was the first to know and not judge her.

Kagome could go to school happy. Going to school pregnant was nothing to be happy about, She made a mistake was going to make up for it...Of course she knew that but it was a beautiful day (whether you were pregnant or not)...Now watch some asshole fuck it up...


	2. Stupid Girl

_Kagome_

It felt good to know my mom wasn't so judgmental about me being pregnant and neither was my best friend Sango nor her boyfriend Miroku. But for some reason I felt a twinge of guilt because everyone knew I was pregnant but Inuyasha. I loved Inuyasha with all my heart and would never do anything to hurt him.

The whole damn school knows I love the pretty white hair outta that boy!! When I first told Sango and Miroku that I was pregnant they said I was carrying a love child. But was Inuyasha really going to be thrilled about being a dad??

After 3rd period I met up with Inuyasha. He kissed me deeply and held me when the halls cleared. He only did this when he wants me to skip class with him which I always did and still maintained an A+ in every class. He was in one of his laid-back moods.

No doubt he'd been skipping all his classes so no one had pissed him off. I'd talked him up a bit until it slipped out. "I'm pregnant..."I sighed as I felt myself be slapped by shame.

I looked down to the floor and saw out of the corner of my eye his lips curved into a nervous smile.

"_That's okay...we just have to be more careful next time..."_


	3. Discovery

_Inuyasha _

I walk through a crowd of gossiping girls wishing they'd choke on my name. Right behind me was my best man Miroku who pushed me forth to class to stop me from skipping. Skipping equals suspension if you get caught which I never ever did caught. Suspension was the last thing I needed. I already had enough crap on my plate. But going through this hallway where immature freshmen girls occupied it almost made me do an about face damnit.

I had just met up with Kagome and I had repeated her lovely voice in my head. _Inuyasha I'm pregnant... _It was going to take a while to get over that but sooner or later I'd confide in Miroku about it. The prev.

He said shallow "hellos" to the gossips as they did their best to flirt with him but he remained loyal. Amongst the mist of people I catch my brother's scent along with his groupies. I go right past him. He smelled too funny so before curiosity kills the dog I hurry to class.

Miroku and me had some mindless rant about the school until we got to class and as we approached the door the thought of skipping class to be with Kagome was fresh on my mind. I had so much stuff to talk to her about. She was indeed my personal human diary in a way.

But the disgusting sight and scent of Kikyo smooching on her new man unsettled my stomach. I gag slightly and slip into class. I do whatever work I had, turn it in, and talk to Miroku for a bit until I get the sick feeling of Kikyo eyeing the back of my head so I do what I can always get in A+ in. Go to sleep.

"Inuyasha!!"

Damn I was sleeping damn good in my last period class until Kikyo called me and punched me in unison. I whip the drool from the side of my lip surprized by the fact she hit me and looked toward Miroku, knocked out as usual. I sneak over to the other side of the room to Kikyo.

"What Kikyo??" I said a little irritated as I eased into a seat. I'd been pissed ever since I found out Kagome was pregnant with my kid.

I did my best to hide it. I loved Kagome and it was one thing to see her pregnant and another when she was upset. When I looked back on the night that we did it, I was kind of horny so can I really blame her? Okay really horny. More so I blame my self.

She gave me serious look, nothing new to me. She was always like this ever since we broke up. She seemed to be into her current boyfriend more then me. Naraku Sanobu, one of the most hated senor in the whole history of Sadori. Naraku Sanobu was the biggest jackass sense my brother Shesshomaru.

But Shesshomaru and Naraku weren't on buddy-buddy status with each other. If anything the two were a popular pair of rivaling seniors. Sadori girls loved them and the drama. Sadori High was fair from boring worth these two around. Of course it has gotten around that Naraku talks a lot crap about Shesshomaru but being who Shesshomaru was he was above confrontation over pity things such as rumors.

But what did I care? I had an even better girlfriend regardless if it was Kikyo's sister, little sister at that. I mean whatever we were happier with the people we were with now. Kikyo leaned into me.

"Now you know good and well that baby Kagome's got isn't yours...It's your brother's..." she says with no emotion what so ever. Could she be lying to me?? She had to be...she had to be jealous of me and Kagome. I give her look and return back to seat and resume my little sleep session.

The bell rung signaling school had come to and end and on my way out of class I discussed things with Miroku. His expression was the same as mine. Speechless and suspicious. "Oh come on Inuyasha, you know that bull..." he said as he found his girlfriend Sango Tanaka. I spoke to her as she did me and tried to find Kagome in the crowd but to no success. She must have left early then.

I walked home since Shesshomaru was being too much of asshole to drive. I walk with Miroku and Sango until it was time to go our separate ways. "Alright Miroku don't anything I won't do," I yell as turn the corner and Miroku smiled as he groped Sango and naturally as usual Sango's hand met Miroku's face. I meant what I said and Miroku knew that. As turn to continue walking and then my phones sings _Dearest_ to me.

It's my baby girl Kagome. On the first ring I pick up and to my disdain it was the wrong voice. With a bittersweet satisfaction a voice that belongs to the hateful Kikyo says...

_"Your precious Kagome's in the hospital..."_


	4. Truth

**_Kagome _**

"Kagome!" my mother sobbed as she rushed into my hospital room. I always hated the hospital and since my father hospital but I strongly doubt we'll share the same deathbed. I was in when one it has been so unbearable. Sota came in behind my mother but Kikyo could be found. _Where was she?? _My mother flung herself over me and smothered me with her concerned hugs. "Oh Kagome!! How did this happen?!" She sighed between herself choking on tears.

I sat up to the best of my abilities in the bed but I couldn't. I screwed up my face in agony and quickly laid back down. Mom quickly threw her purse to Sota and fluffed my pillow immediately sat me up straight... "Mom, please it's not that serious…" I protested. Mom stopped and looked at me liked I had just smacked all the good common sense out of her. "_Not that serious?_ Sweetheart…your pregnant if I'm not mistaken…and you've just taken more then a tumble down some steps…and if it wasn't for Kikyo calling nine-one-one…Well I don't even want to think about…But whether you like it or not Kagome this is serious…" Mon said with the utmost concern in her voice.

Mom pulled up a chair next to me and Sota sat Indian style on the floor and pulled out his Nintendo DS, seems like they were going to be her for a while. Suddenly it hit me. I turned over to the best of my abilities and stared at Mom. She jumped a little and scooted closer to me. "What is it darling??" with an even more concerned voice this time as she rubbed my forehead. "Where's Gramps??" I asked hiding my so called suspensions.

"He went to get Kikyo from work before we left…" Mom answered. I raised a brow. One of the painless things I could do. "Don't you find that a little weird Mom?? She called the ambulance and wouldn't even come to hospital with me??" I asked because this looking a little too fishy. Sota hadn't got home from school, Mom had to work, Grandpa had run to the store and me and Kikyo were the only ones in the house. People just don't up and fall down a flight of stairs the way I did. I knew all too well I just tripped over my own two feet.

"Well you know how Kikyo feels about working…She doesn't want to miss a day, she wants to save up as much money as possible so she can get out of my house as fast as humanly possible," she chuckled nervously at the truth. How funny… "But Mom..." Sota said looking up from his game. Mom turned slightly in her chair still rubbing my forehead. "Yes Dear??" she asked. "Kikyo's off of work today, its Monday remember?" Sota pointed out and it made Mom gasp. _Thank you Sota!I'm so buying you a PS3 thingy for your birthday!! _I had to surely hope Mom had seen the light or a least a glimmer of it. "Oh my word," Mom said as she rubbed her temples and stopped massaging mine.

She pulled out her cell phone and had Kikyo she hissed. on speed dial. _"Kikyo Sayuri Higurashi I thought I had raised you better!!"_


	5. Brother on edge

**(A/N: Sorry its taking so long to update but I have no internet but I do have a computer!! So there's more to come!!)**

_**Sota**_

Mom was indeed off a bit off about Kikyo but it was past time she seen a little bit of how malicious my oldest sister was. Not towards me though. To me Kikyo couldn't be nicer. She'd pick me up from school almost everyday, buy me something to eat, Buy me a game for one of my systems on the weekly, and even said I love you on numerous occasions. But how could just leave Kagome like that??

Kikyo is like an open book to me but it seems she turned into a different person around Kagome. The kind and caring Kikyo turned into a bitter and evil person with Kagome. I love both my sisters to death but Kikyo can't keep this up. This isn't the first time she's left Kagome. Ever since I can remember Kikyo would drop Kagome for her friends or me. But Kagome got used to it and learned how to make friends and pretend like she had no older sister. Looks like there'll be no more pretending now.

I had to escape Mom's angry voice because she made my ears bleed with the way she was chewing Kikyo out. _Was it me who was responsible for getting her such an ear lashing? _In the room I pulled out Mom's wallet and took out a dollar. She nodded angrily towards as she knew what I was getting at. I quietly left the room. I strolled down the hall past all the nurses and doctors looking for the closet snack machine until I heard a loud mouth that I always loved to hear. INUYASHA!

"Dammit all! Why can't I go in there??" Inuyasha hollered at a short funny looking midget doctor. "Look sir I'm sorry but only up to two people are allowed in a patient's room!" the doctor said calmly. Inuyasha's patience was already gone. "Look here you short ass, my girlfriend is sitting in one of your hospital beds and If don't get to see here in the next five seconds your gonna get put in same room she's in!!" The gasped and I cracked up.

Inuyasha heard my laughter, socked the doctor (leaving a nice lump on his head) and walked past the small green doctor. He knelt down to my level. "Yo, Kid…" He said as he ruffled my hair. "Where is she??" My smile went down a little as I turned away. "Follow me…" I said pushing Mom's dollar into my pocket. No snacks tonight.

I opened the door for Inuyasha and followed right in behind him. I stood in front of the door completely silent as Mom's string of unknown profanities filled the room. "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered as he flew to her bedside hugging her to death and snuggling with her hair. I heard him snarl and he brought up his head to kiss Kagome. "Thank the Gods…" he said burying his face in her hair once again.

Mom had gotten up and sighed. She had just hung up with Kikyo. She came towards to door and extended her hand. I took it. I was never too old to hold Mom's hand. "Did you get your snack sweetie?" I shook my head. Mom gave a heart warming smile and opened the door for me as we left Inuyasha and Kagome to themselves. _Feel better sis._

On our way down to the snack machine the little green doctor stopped us and I could see he was sporting his green lump. His name tag read: _DR.JAKEN._ He spoke with Mom about Kagome and then handed her some papers. Mom thanked him and we headed for the elevator. As we got on it Mom thoroughly examined the papers and this is when she told me that Kagome had a broken angle and sprained wrists.

But no harm done. She was still pregnant. I gawked at Mom but she didn't notice. Kagome was…what? Maybe I hadn't heard her right. Yeah that's it. I hadn't heard her right. Among all those papers were papers for Kagome to be discharged.

Then Mom made a verbal note that Kikyo was going to miss work so she could stay home and take care of Kagome.

_Why did I have a bad feeling about that?_


	6. Concerned Mother

_(A/N: Sorry that the chapters are so short but they look so much bigger and longer on Microsoft Word!! And if I made a mistake in grammer or spelling please piont it out to me and I'm sorry about that!! I never really have time to proofread my work_)

**_Ms.Higurashi_**

I was on my way to take darling Sota to get his little snack until I saw my daughter Kikyo with her so called boyfriend sitting on a bench in an empty hallway next to an emergency exit. For the life of me I could never remember that child's name. My word, he looked almost high. But the puffy black hair and red irate eyes was always a horrible reminder of what road my daughter didn't need to go down.

I knew him even if I didn't him from the man on the moon. He was after my daughter for one thing and one thing only. After he got what he wanted he'd move on to some one else. And I'd be damned if that would happen. I know I raised her so much better than that. Kikyo saw me as well and she came towards me. I stopped and tapped my foot. I knew she had to recall the conversation we had about an hour ago. But I still needed to know the reason behind her logic.

I folded my arms as Kikyo gave that expressionless stare. "Kikyo…I'm only going to ask you this once…Why did you leave your sister like that?? What if something happened to her??" I hissed my tapping becoming more ominous and almost ignoring my precious hungry Sota. Kikyo cocked her head to the side to her high guy. "Mother…I simply had better things to do…besides the little bitch is lucky I called the ambulance for her…"

My folded arms released my hand and my hand then took a mind of its own and connected to Kikyo's face. I had just smacked my child for talking about the other. _Who did she think she was? She wasn't grown…yet. She thought she was an adult but she had done something so childish._ In the split second she hit me back. I staggered but didn't fall. And once again I smacked her and she fell to the floor holding her face. I would not tolerate this from my oldest child or any other. A child I brought into this world and so ungrateful to the fact that I gave her life.

I began rubbing my temples as Kikyo's boyfriend hurried to her side. "I told you should have just told first…" he whispered. Was he so dumb he didn't know I was in earshot? "Tell me what Kikyo…" I said as my voice was converted back to calm. Kikyo rubbed her face as she stood up. "I'm moving out…_tonight!!_" she yelled as she and her boyfriend made their escape. The two had left me and Sota standing the empty hallway.

I dropped down to Sota and hugged him squeezing him tight as if my life depending on it. He hugged back not knowing what was wrong. Hot tears built in my eyes until it was time for them to betray me.

_"Oh Sota, I'm so sorry you had to see that…"_


End file.
